


A Son’s Love

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bioterrorist Jake Muller, Chris Redfield is Jake Muller's Mother, Gen, Jake Muller created the C-Virus, Multi, Pre-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Jake Muller is Chris Redfield's child.The appearance of the C-Virus is more complicated for that reason.(This is set directly afterMommy Dearest)





	A Son’s Love

He throws her against the wall like she’s some kind of disgusting animal, in a way, she is to him. She slumps, the crack of bones deafening in the almost complete silence. His mother yells something at him and tries to go in her aid. Jake stops him, it’s rather easy, no matter how much he struggles, Chris Redfield is no match for him.

Jake drags his mother away towards the concealed door he used to enter the ante-chamber. As they leave, he opens the metal damper that houses the last of Umbrella’s failed experiments, the ones he himself is studying.

She won’t feel a thing he thinks, if the dent in the concrete is anything to go by, he severed her spine with that push. He’s just making sure Jill Valentine never gets up to haunt his family again. He closes the door as the infected advance, slow, rotting corpses, hovering over the –now- ever sleeping beauty. He would like to watch the beautiful tragedy with his own eyes, but his mother is sobbing, and apparently punching him though he hadn’t realized, and he has to calm him down.

The video feed from the security cameras will have to do.

"She always puts you in danger, always dragging you down the path of destruction, and I can't allow it anymore. After all, you gave me life, what kind of son would I be if I didn't protect yours?" He whispers in the softest voice he’s able to manage. Grabbing his wrists with one hand, he uses his free arm to flush his mother’s muscled body against his own, his human heat sweeping through his clothes as his shoulders shake with the sobs.

Jake holds on to Chris until the tears stop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please, or don't, it's a free country <3


End file.
